


Yunjae Oneshots

by chrisonfire



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: a collection of nsfw yunjae fics





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't recent necessarily I just needed one to start this.

Jaejoong had just gotten back from his filming his drama. He had been staying away from DBSK in a hotel for the duration of filming, and he was excited to see everyone again, particularly Yunho.  
“I'm back,” Jaejoong called. There was no response, and it seemed that the building was empty. He put his luggage down and started towards his room.  
Jaejoong was blindsided when he was suddenly moved - Yunho had come out of his room and pinned him against a wall. Jaejoong almost whimpered when Yunho started kissing him roughly, holding onto his wrists and pushing a leg between the older boy's. He moved his mouth down to start biting his neck, and Jaejoong’s hands went under his shirt to scratch at his back while he panted. Jaejoong started grinding his hips against Yunho's leg.  
Yunho moved downwards, lifting up Jaejoong’s shirt to kiss his skin there and then unzipping his pants and pulling them down. Jaejoong whined when Yunho gave him teasing licks, pushing his head back as well as he could and shutting his eyes when Yunho took in just the tip. The younger boy sucked lightly, taking advantage of Jaejoong’s sensitivity.   
He started sucking harder, taking in more of Jaejoong. He swirled his tongue and savored the taste of precum in his mouth, Jaejoong's light gasps and whines encouraging him. “Please,” he whimpered.  
Yunho took that as a sign to pull off. He looked up at Jaejoong, who was wide-eyed and trembling. “What do you want?” he asked innocently.  
“I want to cum, please,” Jaejoong shut his eyes. Yunho traced his finger along Jaejoong's dick, teasing and wiping around the precum on the tip. Jaejoong whined.  
“I think you can,” Yunho told him, leaning forward to bite his thighs. Jaejoong's breath hitched and Yunho sat up in time for the older boy to cum on his face, licking off any near his mouth.  
“Welcome home!”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also NOT new but the single chapter was lonely. yeah it's short that's why it's in this work instead of on its own

Jaejoong was bored. Yunho was doing something on the couch. It didn't take long for Jae to notice Yunho alone.  
"I'm bored," said Jaejoong as he sat down next to the leader.  
"So go do something," Yunho said, distracted.  
Jaejoong responsed by shifting to straddle Yunho's lap. Yunho's eyes widened in surprise. "What-"  
Jaejoong cut him off by rolling his hips. He leaned to kiss the younger boy, savouring the taste of Yunho. He bit Yunho's lip, and the other boy sighed into his mouth. He continued to grind down into Yunho's lap.  
Yunho took control. His hands moved to Jaejoong's hips, controlling the movements. He shoved a hand into the other's pants, holding him harder to keep his hips from bucking. Jaejoong whined.  
"Shut up, Yoochun is in the other room," Yunho hissed. He took his hand out of Jaejoong's pants, grabbing a scarf and shoving it in the older boy's mouth before he could react. There was a muffled whimper.  
"Stand up, kitten," Yunho told him. Jaejoong quickly obeyed, and his cheeks turned red as Yunho looked at him. "Strip."  
In seconds Jae was naked, skin flushed. He resisted the urge to cover his erection from sight, knowing Yunho wanted to see. He bit his lip, waiting for the next order.  
Yunho's pants were pulled down and he was palming himself. He motioned Jaejoong closer, and pulled him roughly onto his lap once the older boy was within reach.  
"Now get yourself off, whore." Yunho rested one hand lightly on Jaejoong's hip, the other moving up to tease the previously pierced nipple. Jaejoong moaned around the cloth in his mouth.  
His hips slowly started moving, face burning as he grinded desperately. As he continued, he stopped holding back, burying his face in Yunho's shoulder as he rode him. Yunho caressed his thighs encouragingly. One hand slipped under his underwear.  
Jaejoong gasped when he came on himself and Yunho. With a few more strokes, Yunho came too.  
He pulled the scarf out of Jaejoong's mouth. "Good boy."


End file.
